


Recuerdos de besos a medianoche

by sunflow3rs



Series: Amanece, que no es poco [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Terushima Yuuji, Rare Pairings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Ojalá Yamaguchi pudiera no enloquecer al haber despertado junto a Kageyama después de haberlo besado borracho.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Amanece, que no es poco [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Recuerdos de besos a medianoche

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! 
> 
> Esta historia está entrelazada con "Hoy a medianoche", la cual está en mi perfil, pero no es necesario leer esta para entenderla. Aporta unos pocos segundos de esta pareja en su beso de la piscina, lol. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y espero que os guste. ¡Besos! <3

Lo único que no debe hacer es pensar. Si permite que su mente se vuelva un océano tranquilo, que la inercia tome el control de sus movimientos y que, sobre todo, la estúpida boca del monaguillo que canta en su cabeza acerca de cuán incorrecta es toda esta situación consigue cerrarse, estará bien.

Podrá moverse en el pequeño e incómodo espacio en el que ha estado durmiendo, tocando descaradamente el cuerpo caliente que le arrolla a unos mínimos centímetros de él, sin enloquecer al completo. Se permitirá abrir los ojos y observar el pacífico rostro de un Kageyama dormido, con su boca entreabierta y sus labios secos, roncando por encima de su oreja y regañando su nariz debido a que el pelo de Yamaguchi le hace cosquillas.

Si no piensa en que la noche anterior se había emborrachado como nunca antes lo había hecho, para luego acompañar a su grupo de amigos a la piscina de la universidad -de nuevo, y mira que Yamaguchi se había dicho que no lo iba a volver a hacer-, y finalmente, acabar besando a su compañero de dormitorio, pues entonces, podrá disfrutar de los primeros minutos del día.

Pero, Yamaguchi, que se había tirado toda la noche dejando a su mente de lado y ahora con un dolor de cabeza que probablemente conseguiría acabar con su vida, ni siquiera hace el amago de ocultar a aquel monaguillo y, una vez abre los ojos, todos los recuerdos, el bochorno y el arrepentimiento llegan a él como un misil teledirigido en medio de un campo de guerra.

—Oh, _joder_ —su voz sale en un gimoteo histérico a la vez que pega un salto sobre la cama de Kageyama, apoyando sus manos en los hombros del dormido chico y separando sus cuerpos unidos en un abrazo. Yamaguchi se deshace del moreno de un empujón y este, al estar más cerca del filo de la pequeña cama, cae al piso con el sonido del fuerte golpe resonando entre las cuatro paredes.

Kageyama se incorpora, medio asustado medio confundido, y mira a Yamaguchi desde el suelo sin tener absoluta idea de lo que ocurre. Se soba la parte trasera de su cabeza, en donde se ha dado el golpe, y entrecierra sus ojos mirando al castaño.

—¿Me has... empujado? —Pregunta, no estando del todo seguro a pesar de lo mucho que la escena parece hablar por sí misma, apretando un poco el cojín que había conseguido arrastrar con él hacia su cuerpo. Yamaguchi desvía su atención a este: Kageyama está desnudo. Bueno, todavía tiene puesta la ropa anterior, pero aun así continúa enseñando su torso y piernas. A Yamaguchi se le suben los colores una vez que recuerda el cómo la noche anterior él mismo entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de ese cuerpo. En la piscina. Antes de besarle.

Porque se ha besado con Kageyama.

—No —le contesta lo más rápido que puede, que no es mucho, en realidad, porque su atención se había quedado algunos segundos estancada en su desnudo cuerpo. Se mira a si mismo solo para comprobar que él, al menos, tiene una camiseta puesta.

Kageyama resopla en completa desconfianza y se levanta del suelo. Apoya una de sus rodillas sobre el colchón y agarra su teléfono solo para mirar la hora. Son las ocho y cuarto de la mañana, lo suficientemente tarde para un chico madrugador como Kageyama, lo suficientemente temprano como para que Yamaguchi se considerase una persona.

Es incómodo. El aire que respiran a su alrededor es pesado, o al menos eso es lo que Yamaguchi siente durante los segundos siguientes al que Kageyama mire la hora. El cómo coloca su teléfono de vuelta sobre la mesa de noche le parece una tortuosa eternidad, sin emitir ni una palabra o sin saber lo que ocurre por su cabeza.

Ah, Yamaguchi debería de dejar de pensar porque, realmente, no le gusta nada la presión que está creciendo en su pecho al no tener ni idea de lo que decir. O de lo que siente. De lo que Kageyama, semidesnudo y habiéndolo besado, le hace sentir.

—¿Quieres seguir durmiendo? —Kageyama, quien tiene su mirada clavada en la almohada, pregunta en un pequeño y tímido susurro. Él también está avergonzado, porque aunque la sangre no se le sube a su rostro de una manera tan exagerada como ocurre con Yamaguchi, sí que algunas motas rojizas son capaces de hacerse notar sobre sus pómulos.

Yamaguchi alza las cejas con sorpresa y mira, él también, a la almohada. ¿Y hacer como que no se han morreado delante de todos sus amigos? Porque esto, si alguien le permite decirlo, es algo imposible. Yamaguchi está seguro de que tendrá a Terushima y a Kuroo recordándole su pequeño espectáculo durante todo el mes. O durante toda su vida.

—Kageyama, yo... —Quiere decir algo, aunque no tiene ni idea del qué. Pero está nervioso y no sabe si su amistad se ha visto condenada a partir del suceso de la fiesta o si, por otro lado, solo ha evolucionado a algo más. A un romance o, si esto es demasiado, alguna especie de amigos con derechos.  
Yamaguchi no va a negar que el beso le gustó, porque joder, sí que lo hizo.

Kageyama, notando el cómo a Yamaguchi se le traba la lengua, rodea su cabeza con uno de sus brazos y caen juntos sobre la almohada. El castaño jadea con sorpresa, mirando a su compañero que se fuerza a cerrar los ojos mientras continúa su agarre sobre su cuerpo.

—Nunca había dormido así de cómodo —le murmura como si esto fuese una clara respuesta a cualquier de sus actos. Yamaguchi no le cree del todo, son dos personas durmiendo sobre una cama individual demasiado pegados, con extremidades entrelazadas la una sobre la otra y sin poder, en realidad, moverse más que apenas unos cuántos centímetros.

—Tenemos que hablar —dice Yamaguchi, apartando la vista de su rostro y llevándola a la piel de su cuello, que es lo que tiene a la vista. Kageyama suelta una especie de gruñido malhumorado, negando la petición de su compañero. —Sobre el beso.

Terushima y Kuroo dirán que fue mucho más que un simple beso, pero este ya será un problema por el cual preocuparse luego.

—Me gustó.

Yamaguchi se ahoga con su propia saliva y, de nuevo, se debe de separar del cuerpo caliente del moreno. Se incorpora sobre la cama y Kageyama le imita, dándole unos suaves golpes en su espalda hasta que consiguiese recuperar su cotidiana respiración. Yamaguchi le mira con los ojos llorosos y el rostro aún más enrojecido de lo que ya lo tenía.

—Yo... Eh, a mí... —Suelta un suspiro, llevando sus muñecas a sus ojos y restregándose las lágrimas que se le habían escapado por estar a punto de asfixiarse con su propia saliva. —A mí también me gustó.

Kageyama no sonríe, sino que asiente con la cabeza y, de nuevo, arrastra a Yamaguchi a la cama. Lo pega a su pecho, escondiendo su rostro en él y, ahí, deja que su corazón se ablande y sin quererlo, las comisuras de sus labios se elevan. Y Yamaguchi cree que morirá de la vergüenza.

—Sigamos durmiendo, entonces.


End file.
